My So Called : Not So Perfect Life
by One Green Eye The Other Blue
Summary: Tidus is rich.Yuna is medium class.They meet up and then see what happens.There lives change when they meet.When they fall in love tragedy starts to build.Can the older Gippal really get the family together again? The only way you can find out is if you r
1. Oh Man I'm Kilt

_I have a new storyline.I know now I have three story's to finish.I **HAD** to make this story though.I was dying to make this story.I wanted to hurry and finish this one so I could get this over with.Well here goes._

Tidus was a filthy rich boy.He **always** got what he wanted.Though he was not spoiled and always had a nice time with himself.Yuna was a medium class girl.She was happy with what she had and wanted no more than that.Tidus lived in the rich part of town.Yuna lived in the medium classed shop and owned a shop with her parents.Tidus was twenty-three years old.Yuna had just turned twenty.Tidus had a little brother named Gippal.Yuna had a little sister named Rikku.Rikku and Gippal were both twelve.Yuna had medium length light brown hair and one green eye and another blue.She was always sweet and tried to make everyone laugh.

Tidus had long blonde hair and tanned skin.When he smiled he had a dimple.He was sweet and was real smart and intellegent.He had crystal like blue eyes.Now this is when the story **REALLY **begins.

Tidus was at his house playing with his little brother.( Tidus calls Gippal 'Fatty' because he was fat when he was young ) " Hey Fatty," Tidus started," You cheated." How would **_You_** know," Gippal answered," and don't call me fatty".

Haha its wonderful living my life,Tidus thought.Tidus's father Jecht called him." Tidus you need to go where _they _live and run to the market," He called Tidus.

" Ok Dad," Tidus started," I swear Fatty when I get back from the market I'm gonna beat you like crap". Gippal turned to Tidus and chuckled.

Then he gave Tidus a grin.Tidus grinned back as he got out his car keys.

**Once Tidus Was There**

( If you were wondering what that _they live_ was,was where the medium class people lived ) Tidus went to the market where he would give his mom's friend some medicine for her husband.When he was there he saw a young girl.She gorgous,Tidus thought.

She noticed him and went up to him." Hi there what are you here for," She asked," Oh by the way my names Yuna whats your's?" My names Tidus," Tidus started," I'm looking for Richard Raichand".

" Well thats my dad," Yuna started," Hey listen wanna hear some poems I made".

" Uh...yea sure," Tidus replied giving a wide grin.How is it that she is a hottie but still koo-koo,Tidus thought.Yuna started saying all these poems.Tidus loved them.Yuna was real good at making them.

**Meanwhile**

Gippal was hiding in Tidus's rad black convertible.He got out and started going to the place where he last saw Tidus and was about to follow Tidus's footsteps.

Then when he was just about there a girl and all these boys came infront of him." Not so fast Mr.Belly," The girl said while stretching her hands out.The girl was really cute.

Her blonde hair was up and she was wearing green shorts and an orange top.She had a gold necklace on and a gold watch on.She looked at Gippal and smirked a smirk of evilness and glory.

" If you want to get past us then you must say this ' Betty bought a bit of better butter but the bit of better butter was bitter so Betty bought another bit of better butter' ".

" um...Betty and butter better," Gippal started.Then he thought up of something." Look money," Gippal cried as he pointed far away.All of them ran away.Finally,Gippal thought.

The boys and the girl ran but then the girl realized what he did.She ran back and was about to get infront of him but.

**Meanwhile with Yuna and Tidus**

She looks sooooo hott in that dress,Tidus thought." Oh come with me Tidus I wanna show you something," Yuna said.She took him to a table and she sat down as he preffered to stand behind her." Look at this newspaper," Yuna started pointing to a picture of a boy that looked exactly like Tidus.As a matter of fact it **WAS** Tidus and he was standing right next to his father.

" That is Tidus Goodriches," She started," Why that looks exactly like you..." Then she gasped and murmered in a crying voice." **OH MY GOD** thats you,I'm dead,I'm dead,I'm dead," She cried gasping as she looked back at Tidus and then to the picture.

Tidus looked at her and grinned.Then Gippal stood at the door and cried," Tidus help,there's a crazy girl thats trying to kill me or something".

Tidus looked at Yuna and she was pouting." Thats my lil bro," He answered." Here's the medicine to give to your father," Tidus proclaimed as he held out a medicine.

Yuna grabbed it out of his hand.Tidus walked away but then stopped and turned back to smile at Yuna.She pouted again though she was trying to force a smile but it never worked on **HER** face.I**HAVE** to see him again,she thought as she worked back to the shop.

_How did you like that chapter.If you want to know my opinion I loved it.Plz R&R!!!!_


	2. I Don't Love Her

_I hope you liked the first chapter of this fic.I know I haven't updated for a long time on ' We'll Always Be Friends,I Promise',and I'm sorry but I won't update that for a while coz I am not that interested in that one.I want to finish my other ones first.I will post on my profile when I will continue on what and if I've already finished some chapters and I just need to upload them.Stuff like that.So remember to check out my profile.Well here's my story._

Yuna checked the mail that day.They had gotten an invantation to a party." I wonder who invited us," Yuna wondered outloud.She opened the envelope and it was all fancy.It read:

You are Invited to Jecht Goodriches to the Goodriches Property.After that we will all drive up to the place where the lovely and delightful birthday will be held join us for us!

Yuna smiled to herself.She went up to her mother and showed her mother the invantation." Oh mother can we go **_PLEASE_**," Yuna begged her mother," I'll do anything mother"."Why do you want to go Yunie dear," Her mother asked." Well....beacause of Tidus Goodriches," Yuna said as she blushed.

" You think that man would love you Yunie," Her mother proclaimed though she already knew that **ANY** man could fall in love with her daughter." Oh mother please," Yuna started," Please let me go please"." Well...it won't hurt you but," Her mother started," You must bring your sister deal?" Deal," Yuna cried.She hugged her mother and ran up the stairs to check out her oufit.

She picked a yellow dress.( I won't reveal anything until a little later ) Then she went to her sister's room.Her sister was on the bed.Listening to some music by Linsday Lohan.She was singing really loud too.Then she noticed Yuna. She started to blush while she took some peices of her silky blonde hair and twirled it around.

Her mother called them downstairs." Yuna follow me I have to show you to someone," Yuna's mother called.Yuna followed her into the kitchen.Her bestfriend was Lenne.Lenne Gladley that is.Lenne had blue eyes and **ALWAYS** wore the same pinkish-purple lipgloss.She had a taste for fashion and her parents were doctors.Though she still wasn't as rich as she wanted.(No one is)Lenne smiled at Yuna as she walked up to her bestfriend.

She took Yuna's hand and smiled with glee." Yuna I have something to tell you," Lenne proclaimed." What is it,is something wrong?" Yuna asked oddly." No,no,nothing's wrong!" Lenne had a **WIDE** smile now," I am getting married "." **WHAT!!**" Yuna screamed so loud that it woke her father up.Lenne looked sad now.She didn't know what her feelings were.They were all mixed up.She was going to miss Yuna.She was marrying her fiance Shuin.She was happy for herself.She was mad because Yuna was now getting in an odd sort of mood.

Yuna stared at her bestfriend.What is wrong with me,she thought,I should feel happy.But...what about me,when am **_I_ **going to get married.OK I'm going to put my huge smile on my face,she thought as she did so.Well well...Yuna changed her mood so fast,Lenne thought.

" Do you hate me?" Lenne questioned Yuna." Oh Lenne," Yuna started," What are you talking about,this is the best thing **EVER**!" By the way," Yuna started," who are you inviting?" Oh you know that boy named Tidus Goodriches?" What about him," Yuna cried." I am inviting him".

" OH...thank you sooooooo much Lenne," Yuna smiled." Thats what a friends for," Lenne stated as she winked and threw up her fingers and made the 'peace' sign.Yuna did the same.Though she was showing her green eye.

" Hey I have to go now," Lenne said as she stared up at the clock on the kitchen wall," Oh and before I go let me just say that I was invited to Jecht's birthday too".She walked out the door and gave Yuna a wink.Yuna smiled and winked back.For what will happen to this world now,she thought.

**AT Tidus's House**

Tidus was in a sad mood.His father had found a girl.A girl for Tidus to marry.Her name was Garnet.Tidus didn't love Garnet.He loved Yuna.

He loved her smile.Her poems amazed him.Her humor was so encharming.He loved everything about her.He hardly knew Garnet.He knew she had a nice body.( I'M NOT A PERVE!!! ) Though he liked Yuna's better.( STILL NOT A PERVE !!!!)

Garnet was inlove with Tidus though.She would always show off with him.Since she was a princess.She fell in love with him.Though Garnet thought that Tidus was inlove with her.He could never be,and **WOULD** never be.Garnet would show off with her jewelry and her diamond clothes.He belonged to Yuna.He was so ashamed of his father for thinking of Garnet and him together.

He went to his mother and told her what happened.She looked at him thoughtfully." Who is this girl you love?" She questioned.

" Her name is Yuna,Yuna Candy," Tidus answered sighing while staring into the sky." Do you like Garnet?" She continued." She's alright I mean she shows off to much," Tidus answered," I don't love Garnet"." I know you don't," His mother Jewel answered," and you never will".She stated this with sincere apologies.

_So how'd you like it.If you have read any of my other fics then I wrote that I am grounded and that I won't be on the computer updating unless my parents are away.Next Chapter will be Jechts's birthday party._

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Major Embarrasement

_How'd you like my fics.? Like I said in my other fics. that if you ask a question in one of my reviews then I'll post the answer to the question in the next chapter I can get to.Oh and let me tell you something **GREEN DAY KICKS ASS!!!!!! BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS!!!!!!!!! lol it's not my fault they do.**If you like Green Day or just that song then write it in my review.( Oh and don't forget to write if you think they kick ass or not LOL ) Ok here goes with my fic._

**Yuna's POV**

I cannot believe this.Today is Jecht's birthday.Though...I wonder.Why would Tidus Goodriches invite **MY** family to the birthday.

Were just regular 'normals'.

Oh well...I should do what I must if I want what I need.Like they say.No one can achieve your dreams except you.Look what time it is.I guess I should get ready now.I mean...I wonder what....will happen.My heart belongs to his.sigh But does his belong to mine?

**NORMAL POV**

Tidus was at the party.Thinking about...yes Yuna.He was glad he talked his father into inviting her.He was also sorrowed.Since well...Garnet wasn't really the best girl in the world.The best wife in the world that is.He looked up at her.

She was dancing around the floor of the place.**WITH** his father.That idiot,Tidus thought,she's dancing with my old man.

He looked to see Garnet one more time.Her silky long black hair was let down.She was wearing a jeweled red and gold skirt.Her top was a red and gold top that showed her belly button.She had lots of bracelets on.**PURE GOLD** bracelets that is.

"She must be filthy rich like my family," Tidus muttered.

**At Yuna's**

Yuna was gladly happy.She was wearing a jeweled silver and light blue top that showed her belly button.( Now this outfit was expensive! )Her skirt was a jeweled gold and silver skirt too.She was wearing pink lipgloss.On her ears were dangling silver flowered earings.

Her nails were painted silver and blue in a pattern.She was wearing blue and silver bracelets on **BOTH** her arms.She was wearing blue eyeshadow.

Her eyes shown out clearly.She looked amazing.They got into the car.( They meaning her family,Lenne and her )

**At The Party ( Yuna Arrives )**

Tidus started having the time of his life.Then he looked up and to his surprise **SHE** was there.

Yuna was there.She looked amazing.She looked around till she noticed him.Yuna waved and blushed when he was walking toward her.

" Who told **YOU** that you were invited?" Tidus questioned playfully.Yuna gazed into his eyes.Then she fell out of the trance." What do you...mean?" Yuna asked," We were sent an invantation." Oh I was just kidding," Tidus replied tugging on her ear.Which made her groan.

He led her to the dance floor leaving Lenne all alone with Rikku.She looked around the place.

"She left me with all alone while** SHE** starts dancing with **TIDUS GOODRICHES**," Lenne muttered to Rikku.

Apparently Rikku never heard her and stared around the place until she saw Gippal.She went over to him and pushed him.He turned around and pushed her back.( You know how Rikku is **SOOOO** puny and all ) Rikku fell on the floor.

She groaned as she rubbed her back." You **SUPER** meenie," Rikku cried as she ran while crying.Gippal felt guilty for making her cry.But then again,it's her problem not his, he muttered in his head.He went on and danced.

Now Lenne was alone.She took out her celephone and was about to call Shuin.Then a man walked to her." Hey Lenne," The man cried.Lenne looked up and to her astonishment it was Shuin.She got up and smiled.He led her to an empty room and they danced alone.

Meanwhile Yuna was blushing while Tidus and her were talking.She backed out in dancing and begged him to just sit and talk.

**The End Of The Party**

Yuna stared at Tidus in the crowd.He was up there on the stage with his dad.Standing proudly knowing how lucky he is to have a father like his.Then Lenne came up to her and reminded her of the presents they bought for him.

Yuna got the keys to the car from her father and they walked off.When they came back in there then Yuna kept on running faster and faster.

We...should be there,it wouldn't be right if we give the presents to Sir Jecht,Yuna muttered to herself,espeically when the party is going to end in five minutes.

Then there was a **LARGE AND EXPENSIVE VASE WITH THREE HUGE RED BOUQUETS IN THEM**.

Yuna was running so fast that suddenly her arm it the vase.The vase came crashing down hitting the floor.She looked around and everyone stared at her.Her face was **RED!!!!!** So was Lenne's.

Thankfully no one noticed **ME**,Lenne muttered in her mind.Yuna walked off to where the door was.When she was walking then a certain someone was standing in the crowd on the right of her and following her.It was Tidus and boy did he have a huge grin on his face.

Yuna looked at him with a sour look.Tidus waved at her a little more.It got her SOOOOOO paranoid." Get away you fuckin asshole that caused all this shit," Yuna yelled silently at Tidus.He heard her but jut blew her a kiss when she left the door.Garnet noticed this and she was **MAD!!!!!**

_How did you like it? I wanted to make the characters a little more well....humore.You know what I mean( hopefully ) . Well I want atleast five more reviews,before I make the next chapter.**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	4. You Stay Out Of It

_I know you might not get why I put in the part about Yuna saying that stuff to Tidus.Sorry but I like you have to think about what the person your writing about feels.See if it wasn't for Tidus.Well,Yuna wouldn't have ever been to the party in the first place.She was mad because he invited her and just well... plain old **MAD**.Thats all I can say.Now let me continue with the story.LOL Oh and I never mentioned that when I ment that Rikku and Gippal were Tidus and Yuna's little siblings.I ment little as elementary.So yes they are in elementary.Yuna and Tidus are nineteen and twenty.Tidus istwenty and Yuna isnineteen._

**Yuna's POV**

Why.Oh why did I say that stuff to Tidus? To Tidus...Goodriches.Once she said his last name she bent her head low.She started to cry until Rikku came in the room and hugged her older sister.

" Oh Yunie" Rikku stammered" It's ok, anyway Mommy said that were going to Gippie's house so you can apologize ".She looked up and then smiled to herself.Her mother knew how she wouldv'e wanted to apologize.That was Yuna.Always right.

**Normal POV**

Tidus was at his house.He thought about last night.What Yuna said to him hurt.Though,he knew she never ment it.Why would she in the first place, he thought. He smiled and thought of how he just blew the kiss at her.He loved the idea.He had a wide grin when Gippal came in the room." Hey bro" Gippal cried in a loud voice" Guess who's coming over " Who " Tidus inquired." Duh ...Rikku" Gippal smiled as he thought of Rikku.

" Who in the hell is Rikku?" Tidus thought," How is it that your in fifth grade and have a girlfriend and I am twenty and I still don't have one? "

" Your a dumby Tidus" Gippal stated" That is your girlfriend, Yuna's,little sister." Oh and she is **NOT** my girlfriend" When Gippal stated that his face turned bright red.

( Funny sight specially since he was fat LOL )

" Oh then Fatty" Tidus started pointing at Gippal's face" Why is your face red and it feels all hot "?

At that Gippal ran out of Tidus's room." You better get ready bro" Gippal called out as he ran.Tidus noted that and went into the bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

**At Yuna's **

Yuna was all dressed up to say sorry.Though she didn't want to but her mother made her.She was wearing faded black low rise capri's.Some black tennis shoes.A pink strapless top and a red,black,and pink bracelet.She had red dangly earings shaped as hearts.Plus a wicked smile on her face because of how her mother spiked her hair.( Like in FF X-2 )

Once they arrived at Tidus's house Rikku's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets." Wowy Yunie your in love with a **VERY** rich boy" Rikku stated as she hugged her sister.Yuna laughed with her mother and patted Rikku's blonde head." Let's...go " Yuna declared as if they were fighting Sin.

**In Tidus's House**

Tidus's father was in a unique and highly expensive room.There was a **HUGE** chandelier hanging on the ceiling.Gippal popped his head through the hall and smiled at Rikku.She stuck her tongue out at him.

He only pointed at the vase on the table infront of Yuna,and Rikku thought of the reason they were in the house in the first place.

Gippal ran toward Rikku and took her hand.Right before they left the room Gippal gave his Dad a smile and a shrug.His dad flicked a finger indicating him to get out of the room.Rikku and Gippal obeyed running out of the room.

Behind Jecht was a hallway and there was an opening to where you could enter the room they were in.

Tidus poked his head out and shook it.He looked at Yuna.Finally,she noticed him,and tilted her head in curiousity.He pointed at his hair and then looked at her while giving her a thumbs up sign.Yuna winked at him.

That was when Jecht looked up to stare at Yuna and her mother.

" Hello" Jecht started with a sigh." I bet you are wondering...why I am here...Sir Jecht" Yuna ended the silence." Yes I am" Jecht noticed her mother and nodded his head.She nodded back.He smiled and then continued to look at Yuna.

" I am very sorry about the vase last night...my mother told me something" Yuna started" She told me that a human that forgives is the best kind of human,they are the understanding,they are the ones that truly belong in heaven".

Jecht smiledall proud of himself . " I am describing you and I truly hope you will forgive me" Yuna smiled a weak smile.

Just then Tidus poked himself out of the corridor.He started to dance.

Yuna noticed this and got mad." You get out of this" She pointed at him.Just then Jecht thought she was pointing at him.

" Me" Jecht questioned.

" Oh no..no..no not you Sir Jecht" Yuna stated, " Tidus".

Jecht turned around and Tidus had snuck himself out of it." Miss Yuna" Jecht started" I think you are imagining things,my son is in his room".

Yuna's mother smacked her hand on her hand.She knew about Tidus but didn't want to bother Sir Jecht." Now as you were saying" Jecht started feeling annoyed." Yes.. people like y" Yuna replied then noticing Tidus again.Tidus made a face at her and then gave her the kokee sign.This made Yuna extra mad.

" You little faggot,you started this shit" Yuna swore.Jecht thought about the little sweet girl she was trying to be." I swear this time it is Tidus" She cried." Tidus is in his room" Jecht started again" I think it is time for you to leave.

" Yes..but not before you forgive me" Yuna proclaimed with a stern face." I forgive you" Sir Jecht replied." Thank you...may Yevon bless you" Yuna smiled sincerely.

Right when Yuna's mother called Rikku downstairs ; Yuna'hand stired and hit the vase in between Yuna and Sir Jecht.The vase hit the floor and this time Tidus laughed like hell.

Yuna turned around and almost fainted.She screamed.

" I am dead,I am dead,mother...please kill me" Yuna cried to her mother.

" I think you should take her out of the house," Sir Jecht nodded at her mother.She nodded back and **SHE** almost fainted.Her mother took her by the hand and went out the door with Rikku blowing a kiss to Gippal.Gippal turned red and ran away.Tidus leaned against the wall and shook his head.

Thats my true love Yuna,He thought to himself,thats Yuna.

_How'd you like it.Very origanal though.I wanted to make it more humor.Its more interesting to read.Hope you like it.**REVIEW!** and when you do then tell me if I should make this a humor too.I think I should make this a Romance/Tragedy/Humor. ( The tragedy will come later on in this fic. ) If you didn't know I haven't even gotten to the plot.So it will be some time till it will be finished. **REVIEW!**_


End file.
